HTTYD Drabble
by Mr.fribble
Summary: Here is just a random drabble that I created. If people want to continue I will update.


"Ah... My fucking head." He opened his eyes squinting when the sudden sharpness of the light came into contact with his eyes. "Last night..." Shadows of a memory ghosted around in his mind as tried to grasp it. It wasn't just last night that was missing it was everything. His name the most simplest thing a person could remember was gone. When he tried it felt like someone was teasing him with it in his head. Every time he would get close enough to jump on it it was yanked out of reach. Tired of playing the memory keep away game he sat up taking in his surroundings.

Looking around he saw nothing but densely packed trees and looking up he could only see a scattering of holes in the canopy that he could see the sky. Judging from how everything looked like right now he could put a safe bet on it being at least midday. Hopefully that would give him enough time to get out of this forest before dark and find some answers.

Getting up on his feet a wave of dizziness slammed into him nearly taking his legs out from under him. Luckily he hit a nearby tree before he hit the ground. Leaning on it he waited until the world mostly stopped spinning like a dreidel before picking a direction to stumble off to.

"Ughh... We are so dead!" Tuffnut slapped his forehead as he and his sister walked through the maze of trees.

"Well maybe if you hadn't have dropped it butterfingers..." Ruffnut looked back to her sibling before checking under a rock.

Tuffnut pointed an accusing finger at his sister. "Hey my hands are NOT made out of butter! Well last time I checked they weren't..." He quickly looked at his hands sighing in relief when he found no butter.

"We've been walking forever!" She whined as she slouched next to a nearby tree periodically knocking her forehead against the bark. Today was just not their day was it? They've been out here for hours searching for their grandma's silverware that Tuffnut just so happened to drop mid flight. If they lost this silverware and if their parents found out then they would eviscerate them... Or worse. Put both of them on laundry duty for months. She still has nightmares from the last time they had to do it. She mentally shivered and pushed herself away from the tree Intent on stopping that from happening. Though it was funny when she dared Tuffnut to run around the village sporting an underwear helmet.

Tuffnut was in the middle of harassing a small caterpillar with an overly sized branch when an ear piercing squeal disturbed the air. He looked in the direction of the commotion and back to his sister pointing a thumb that way. "Hey, wanna see if a boar stepped on one of Grandma's butter knifes?"

She gave him an over exaggerated bow. A little too hopeful that his hunch was true. "Why lead the way." Within seconds the two were bounding towards the source of the racket.

His sore feet navigated the forest floor. Each footstep resonating with the cadence of the ache. For some reason he feels like he's been going around in circles. Well that could have been because he still felt like someone booted off a high speed merry go round but that's beside the point. The sun starting to go down and he really does not want to meet Yogi bear in his night time hours. He wouldn't have any pick a nic baskets to bribe him with anyway. Plus it's already getting a little too cold for his blood already. The clothes he had on now wouldn't make the cut.

Walking into a small clearing he tried to get his bearings. Maybe he could try and climb a tree? Looking around he saw slim pickings for any trees with low enough branches for him to get a hold of. He scrubbed that plan. Besides he'd probably give himself a hernia from trying to get up these tall ass trees anyway.

He was about to get a move on when something slammed him over like a mac truck. It felt like two solid prongs tore a jagged line in his back. His head hit the ground hard and he saw lights dance in his vision as bony hooves grated over his body. He tasted copper in his mouth and the rest of his body felt like someone had just beaten him with a meat hammer before filleting his back in two different places.

Looking up from his place on the forest floor he saw a boar who stared right back at him with a vengeance. Still keeping his eyes on the boar he lurched upward wincing as he did so. Standing up in a hunched position his eyes darted back and forth looking for anything he could use to keep this thing from turning him into a human shish kabob. A glint of silver smack dab in the middle of the clearing caught his eye. The only problem was that short, fat, and gruesome was standing in his way.

"Okay Pumba just take it easy I don't want any trouble." He didn't even know if it was any sort of weapon but that didn't stop his legs from moving towards it. Hell if it was a silver dollar he'd slit his own throat with it to save porky the trouble. But at the moment it seemed like the only card he could play. As he approached it tensed ready to pounce. Apparently this is where it drew the line on how close he could get to it. He looked at the Boar who in turn intently looked right back at him then he looked to the item on the ground. Now that he was closer there was no doubt on whether it was a knife or not.

Now all he had to do get a hold of it without getting gored to death. Easier said than done.


End file.
